KLIV
KLIV '''(92.3 MHz) is an FM Radio station in San Antonio, Texas that broadcasts a Pop-leaning Rhythmic Hot Adult Contemporary. Owned by Studio Networks, its studios are located in Uptown San Antonio and its transmitter site is in Helotes Hills. History The station signed on in 1949 as '''KTRS-FM '''at 92.3 MHz, owned by Trinity University as sister to 600 AM KTRS. Afterwards, the station became an automated Beautiful Music format with a 3000-watt signal on a 500-foot tower it shared with 600 AM. The station changed its call sign to '''KXJM in 1970 with an Disco format after the AM and FM pair were bought by then-Clear Channel Communications. In the mid 1980s, the format changed to Urban Adult Contemporary as "Majic 92.3, The Best Variety Of Hits and Dusties." In 1988, the format changed to Urban Contemporary as "Q92.3". In 1993, 93.7 KBOK and 600 KTRS began simulcasting "Q92.3". KBOK has continued to simulcast with 92.3 ever since. The station would play Smooth Jazz on Sundays. On March 8, 1994, the simulcast flipped to Smooth Jazz, known as "Smooth FM 92.3 and 93.7". Kiss 92.3 and Kiss Again 93.7 On February 24, 1995, after stunting with a loop of the song "Kiss" by Prince, the format changed to Mainstream Top 40 as "Kiss 92.3 and Kiss Again 93.7", targeting the Hispanic teenage market playing heavy doses of Freestyle and House music, mimicking the style of Rumba 97 FM in Miami. The callsign was changed to KHYS a month later. In June 1998, the "Kiss" format was changed to compete rival "97.5 KXFM", by playing Rhythmic Top 40. El Norte 92.3 By July 2001, KHYS was purchased by Rodriguez-Baughman Media (predecessor to its current owner, Mas Media, now Quintana Media Group), and the format was changed to Regional Mexican as "El Norte 92.3". The current KNOR call sign was adopted in September. Over the years, KNOR has received a widespread popularity from the Hispanic audience. In 2003, it became the flagship station of the national syndicate program "El Show de Chuy Gonzales". The show broadcasted in 58 other markets. KNOR also competed with Tejano station KTJN since its launch, before it was purchased by RB Media (Rodriguez-Baughman Media) in 2004. In August 2016, "Chuy" Gonzales ends his show after 13 years of airing. LIVE 92.3 On July 31, 2018, Mas Media fired the entire airstaff except for afternoon drive host Katia Garcia. At 5pm, KNOR flipped to Hot AC as "LIVE 92.3". The format returns to the market since 2012. Sister station KKPR held the format from 2009 until 2013, when it flipped to Classic Hip-Hop. The first song on "LIVE" was "Don't Stop The Music" by Rihanna. KNOR will now compete with Adult CHR station KSMG. Katia Garcia was then moved to a new morning show on sister KSAT-FM. On February 4, 2019, KNOR changed its callsign to KLIV. On August 13, 2019, KLIV merged to Rhythmic Hot AC. To avoid any cannibalism of the format with sister KYLD, that station flipped to Urban Contemporary. Category:San Antonio Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1947 Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Rhythmic Hot AC radio stations Category:Pop Music Stations Category:92.3 FM Category:Studio Networks